<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Bondage by Bottomryanbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175040">Light Bondage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomryanbitch/pseuds/Bottomryanbitch'>Bottomryanbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Christmas Lights, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomryanbitch/pseuds/Bottomryanbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What better time to incorporate bondage into the bedroom than Christmas?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Skeptic Believer Book Club Advent Calendar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Bondage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhh! It’s finally time to post this! I’m so happy with how it turned out! I hope you all love it as much as I do! </p>
<p>Huge thanks to Bee for coming up with this idea and to Jess for setting it up! Also a big thanks to Jess for looking this over for me! </p>
<p>Without further ado here’s some Christmas filth for all of you lovely people! I hope you have a great holiday season!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shane remembered laughing when Ryan first sent him the image. It was a picture of someone tied to a bed with Christmas lights. The lights were wrapped tightly around the person’s wrists and ankles, securing them to the headboard and footboard, all while the person laid nude in the center of the bed, waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shane knew that Ryan was a kinky little fucker. It was one of the many reasons that he loved him so much. But Shane never would have imagined that Ryan would ask him if he’d be into the idea of tying him up with Christmas lights and then proceeding to have his way with him. How could Shane say no to that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Are they too tight?” Shane asked nervously as he finished securing the last string of lights to the headboard. “Move a little. Make sure they aren’t going to cut into your skin by the time we’re finished. I don’t want to explain this to the emergency room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shane knew that he was probably overthinking things, but he wanted Ryan to be comfortable and safe. Shane smiled down at Ryan, who rolled his eyes at Shane’s protectiveness before huffing out a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine </span>
  </em>
  <span>and moving his body, testing the durability of the restraints.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shane definitely wasn’t laughing now. The image that Ryan had sent him didn’t even come close to comparing to the image that Ryan made himself, spread out on </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> shared bed. Fuck, he made for such a pretty picture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The multicolored lights shone brightly in the otherwise dim room. Ryan’s tan skin was painted in a swathe of colors, the curves and musculature of his body being accentuated by the lighting. Shane could see the way that Ryan’s arm and leg muscles slightly bulged with the restraints wrapped around them. The way that Ryan’s abdominal muscles were tight with anticipation. Ryan’s cock was laying against his lower abdomen, already starting to harden from the weight of Shane’s gaze on his body alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shane could feel his mouth flooding with saliva, the lust building in the pit of his stomach and his cock twitching in his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to touch me any time soon or are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?” Ryan quipped, tearing Shane away from his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Ryan was starting to get impatient. Shane knew that from the brattiness in his tone, but also because he could see Ryan had begun to tug against the restraints. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I was? What if my plan was just to stand here and look at you all tied up and spread open for me?” Shane teased, climbing onto the bed and straddling Ryan’s waist. “You said that I could do whatever I wanted with you. Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan nodded, his body shivering underneath Shane. Shane couldn't help but smile at the response that he got. Ryan was always responsive to Shane’s words and he was already getting so desperate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shane hummed, fingers lightly dancing along the contour of Ryan’s abdomen then all the way up to where the lights were wrapped, taught against the soft skin of Ryan’s forearms. Shane doesn’t miss the whimper that falls past Ryan’s lips, so he takes that as his cue to continue on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shane shimmied himself down Ryan’s body to where he’s seated on Ryan’s thighs as trailed kisses down Ryan’s arms and across his chest. Shane knows just how much Ryan loves having his nipples played with and decides to avoid them as he continues with his kisses, mouthing small bruises along the musculature of Ryan’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Ryan wants for Shane to touch his nipples or put his mouth on them then he is going to have to ask for it. Ryan’s going to have to beg for Shane to play with them until he’s allowed to come or he won’t be coming at all, but Ryan doesn’t know that just yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Shane,” Ryan gasped sharply, trying his hardest to pull his upper body into Shane’s touch and failing, the lights keeping him from going anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Ry?” Shane taunted, moving to where his mouth was almost directly over one of Ryan’s nipples and watching the way the bud perked up just from his breath alone. “Need something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Ryan whined, canting his hips up for Shane to get the hint.  “You know what I need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shane removed his mouth from Ryan’s chest and sat up, taking in the sight of Ryan tied up once again. Except for this time, Ryan had red marks littered across his chest, a few hickies here and there, his cock now standing at full hardness, a small puddle of precome gathered at the tip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. I do.” Shane said lowly, rubbing his hands across Ryan’s chest, brushing across his nipples lightly which pulled a needy whine from Ryan before moving his hands down to the v of Ryan’s hips, running one of his thumbs through the pool of precome and bringing it up to his mouth for a taste. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the prettiest fucking light display that I have ever seen.” Shane gawked, leaning down to press a kiss to Ryan’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan kissed him back hungrily, eventually whimpering into Shane’s mouth when Shane moved a hand down between the two of them and finally rolled one of Ryan’s nipples between his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shane</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ryan wailed, his back arching up off the bed, the lights being pulled tight against his skin. Shane wondered if there would be impressions of the individual lights there after they were finished. “You’re killing me. Please, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shane rewarded Ryan’s plea, gripping both of Ryan’s pecs in his large hands, slightly massaging the muscles before pinching the hardened buds. Not daring to miss the way that Ryan’s cock wept more precome onto his stomach as he writhed under the touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boys get rewarded, Ryan,” Shane explained matter of factly as he played roughly with Ryan’s nipples, just the way he liked it. All the while, silently praying that Ryan would get the hint. Instead Ryan wriggled more against the hold of the lights, breathy moans and broken whimpers cascading from those pretty, pink lips. “Ask nicely and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll let you come.” </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Please. </span><em><span>God-</span></em> <em><span>please</span></em><span>, </span><em><span>Shane</span></em><span>,” Ryan begged, once again attempting to push his hips in Shane’s direction, but Shane didn’t move. He knew Ryan could do better. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so fucking close. You haven’t even touched my dick and I can feel it throbbing every time you play with my nipples. It hurts so fucking good, but it’s not enough.” A couple of tears fell down Ryan’s cheek. Shane could see them in the reflection of the lights. “Please. I need you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every last bit of resolve that Shane had in him snapped when Ryan said those words. He had been waiting for Ryan to give in to him and it had finally happened. Now he had one goal in mind and that was to make Ryan come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shane wasted no time in sliding his right hand down Ryan’s body and through the puddle of precome, smearing it onto Ryan’s cock, using it as a lube. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A string of filthy words fell from Ryan’s mouth when Shane finally started moving his hand along the shaft. It wasn’t long before the only sounds filling their bedroom was the slap of Shane’s hand rapidly jerking Ryan off and Ryan’s high pitched whines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Ry. You’re close. I can tell,” Shane commented when he felt how tight Ryan’s balls had become when he cradled them in his hand. Not to mention the way that Ryan’s body was jerking repeatedly against the restraints. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me, baby.” Shane insisted, giving Ryan’s cock a couple more strokes before Ryan was shooting hot, white streaks across his belly and Shane’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, that was hot,” Shane chuckled, amazed at how much he enjoyed this before leaning up to give Ryan kiss. “You did so good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you? I want you to come, too,” Ryan replied, eyes wide and wanting. “Come on me, Shane. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shane hadn’t even thought about himself. He had been too focused on Ryan and making him feel good that he somehow ignored his own hard on that was pressed tightly against the fabric of his boxers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t about to argue with Ryan’s request. He’d eagerly paint Ryan’s skin with his come and then marvel at the way that it shone in the different colored lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shane straddled Ryan’s hips before reaching into his boxers and pulling out his cock, which was already starting to dribble. He fisted his cock with an intensity that he hadn’t used in years, too caught up in the moment. Too focused on coming all over Ryan’s beautiful body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before he came with a low groan, painting Ryan’s torso and chest with ribbons of white. God, what a masterpiece he had made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucking love you,” Shane said softly after he had finally caught his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Ryan replied with that bright smile that Shane loved so much. “Now untie me.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! ❤️</p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr: Pinksweatshirtbergara</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>